Amidst The Chaos
by Snaperipper
Summary: This is my January 2019 Roll-A-Drabble for the Hermione' s Haven group on Facebook. My Rolls were Hermione and Charlie and the scenario was Huddling for Warmth. This was my first foray into a Charlie and Hermione story and I wasn't quite there with a romance…(they only just met after all) but there may be room for her in his heart somewhere down the road.


This is my January 2019 Roll-A-Drabble for the Hermione' s Haven group on Facebook. My Rolls were Hermione and Charlie and the scenario was Huddling for Warmth. This was my first foray into a Charlie and Hermione story and I wasn't quite there with a romance…(they only just met after all) and I think that Charlie may have a friend that he has given a part of his heart to, but I do think that there may be room for her someday too. I hope that you enjoy my short story.

Amidst the Chaos, I'll Keeps You Warm

By Snaperipper

Christ, she had been so scared. The fires, the loud bangs, the screams…. It was not her first foray into danger, she was after all one of Harry Potter "The Boy who Lived to rush into the unknown" best friends, but this had come out of nowhere.

She had been enjoying the evening with the Weasley family at the end of the Quidditch World Cup when suddenly chaos broke out. There were bangs and flashes of light, the sounds and smells of spell fire ringing through the air right behind them. Harry had been separated from them at first, but once found they took off for the line of trees that surrounded the camp ground. They were hiding behind trees, no adult in sight, fearful of being found. At least she was. Ron fucking Weasley was staring at the Veela that were also hidden in the woods and Harry was dealing with his own unfounded guilt over potentially bringing Death Eaters to the campground because they had an issue with his continued existence.

Hours later and the excitement was over, the damage was done, and they had returned to the tents once more. Cups of tea were passed around for all, with a bit extra for Mr. Weasley and the older son's including Hogwarts most recent graduate Percy. Drinking deeply of their tea and wishing for something stronger, the twins had taken over trying to calm their brother and his best friend whom was still blaming himself for the turn of events. The eldest brother Bill along with Percy were trying to help their little sister relax as her nightmares seemed to return with the appearance of the Dark Mark in the sky. Mr. Weasley was speaking at the door of their tent with another ministry worker and Charlie sat at the table watching the lone non-Weasley muggle-born girl wrapping her arms around herself and trying to calm the shaking of her hands and the rapidness of her breath as the adrenaline-fueled flight left her body.

Her fight with Percy, regarding the plight of Mr. Crouch's house-elf had stunned him, the argument of slavery touched him as he felt he had met a kindred spirit. He understood the bonds of the house-elf after seeking out and speaking to the ones that cared for Hogwarts and her children but the strength of this witch that had almost breathed fire at his little brother comforted him.

Taking one last tipple from his whiskey-soaked tea cup, he stood and pulled his jacket off before sitting down next to Hermione and wrapping it around her in an effort to warm her up. Not wanting to frighten the younger girl he slowly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace with her head against his chest.

Beyond the moment of contact when her whole body stiffened up, she felt herself slowly relax as she timed her breathes to the strong bullish man holding onto her and her heart to the beating of the heart beneath her ear. She had never felt so much fear, not even when the troll attacked her in her first year at school. She had never felt so cold as the shock of what the uprising had meant that night came crashing down on her.

She cuddled closer to the virtual stranger that was Charlie Weasley whom had thought to comfort her when her best friends were too busy or just too frightened themselves to wonder how their friend was holding up.

"This is just the beginning, isn't it Charlie? This is how it began before isn't it?" asked Hermione breathlessly, the fear once again crawling up her throat.

Rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her once again but knowing that this discussion would probably not do it. "I was younger during the first war, but yes it feels like the beginning of something. Something dark, something that I hope we come through safe, healthy and all together this time." He didn't want to imagine the loss of any of his family or friends to the darkness that he could feel approaching.

Looking down on the wild curls splayed across his chest, he prayed to Merlin that this spitfire in his arms would not be targeted in the upcoming fight. His good friend and mentor had told him that change was coming and that once here they had a snowballs chance in hell of stopping it.

Worries about her family and friends caused her to tense up again and only the rhythmic rubbing of Charlie's hand against her back and the length of her arm allowed her to release the tightness in her chest.

Taking a deep breath and snuggling in a little closer, Hermione let him comfort her, knowing that if another war was brewing that comfort would be very hard to find. The smell of dragon fire on his jacket and the strength of the arms surrounding her chased away the coldness that she had felt, and upon realizing that there were good men out there that would take the time to comfort a know it all muggleborn girl that they barely knew brought a little bit of peace and warmth to her heart. A little bit of hope amidst the chaos.


End file.
